The Destroyer of Worlds
by UltimateEvilLord1
Summary: You are the Destroyer of Worlds!" On the TARDIS, the Doctor dreams about his enemies, and the pain he inflicted upon them. Summary sucks. One shot.


**This is just an idea I came up with to do with the Doctor's darker side. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: It's mine, mine I tell you! I wish.**

"_Never forget, Doctor. You did this! I name you forever. You are the Destroyer of Worlds!"_

With a start, the Doctor came out of his dream. He had fallen asleep for a second, calmed by the soft whirring of the TARDIS. He sat up in the chair and buried his face in his hands. The last words of Davros echoed in his mind. Shaking his head to push away the dream, he sat there thinking, but soon fell into sleep again.

_He looked down at the scene below him. He knew he was in a sewer in London, a place he had been to before. He was on a platform, and below was a mass of some liquid plastic material writhing in pain. On another platform something faded away, a blue box. Looking back at the Nestene Consciousness, the sewer's ceiling began falling apart._

_He heard it scream. He could _feel _its pain. His face almost contorted with the small stab he thought was in his chest. There was suddenly a crash above him. Looking up, he saw a chunk of the ceiling crash down. He threw his arms up to protect himself, but as the metal hit him, it disappeared._

_He looked around. He was somewhere completely different. It appeared to be an office, with a desk in the middle of it. And behind the desk was a large group of Slitheen, looking down at a red telephone. They didn't notice him. A noise suddenly filled the air. It was like roaring, and it was above them. And it was getting closer._

_One of the Slitheen began to say something. "Oh-" but was cut off as the room seemed to explode._

_He got up after falling on the ground. Looking around, he saw the wreckage of 10 Downing Street. It had been reduced to rubble after the missile had hit it. At the bottom of the small hill, he could see three people clambering out of a small hole. He knew who they were. But for some reason he didn't know, he turned around and walked through the wreckage._

_Small flames were all around the place. He came to a section of the collapsed roof. And on one side a green, three-fingered claw was sticking out. He tried to pull the roof off, and managed to move it a few inches, but it was tiring. Below, with its legs still stuck under the mass, was a Slitheen breathing its last. He knelt down beside it, feeling slightly sad at its inevitable death, though it had been one of his enemies._

_The Slitheens eyes suddenly opened, and its claw grabbed his arm. It spoke in a soft hiss. "This...is what follows you. Everywhere you go...you cause so much pain...and death. Soon...the universe...will feel...this pain. And you...shall be...the monster."_

_It loosened its grip and closed its eyes. The arm fell to the ground. He suddenly felt the pain it had endured. It was unlike any physical pain he had ever endured. He fell on the ground and writhed in pain. He screamed. He couldn't endure it...it was too much..._

_Then it stopped. He opened his eyes. He had appeared somewhere else again. As in the previous two places, there was fire all around him, but it was bigger. He heard something scream, and it didn't seem human. Looking up, he saw it was something stretched out across the ceiling of Floor 500. The Jagrafess was shaking its head around, roaring. The Doctor pitied it as the usual sensation of something crashing down came over him. He felt more pain, but was once again somewhere else._

_He was on the Vault of the Crucible, looking at himself standing outside the _TARDIS_. Across the room was Davros, support rods crashing down around him. And there was fire, always the fire..._

"Davros! Come with me!" _the Doctor shouted._

"Never forget, Doctor. You did this! I name you forever. You are the Destroyer of Worlds!"

_He suddenly let out a huge gasp. He closed his eyes as unbearable pain came over him, a billion times worse than the one he felt kneeling beside the Slitheen. He screamed and writhed and screamed and writhed, as memories flashed through his head. Krillitanes, Cybermen, Ood, the Racnoss, the Toclafane trapped in the end of the universe, Pyrovile, Sontarans, Daleks, the Flood, every creature he had ever faced, consumed by fire._

_Then it became too much. He let out his loudest scream as his back arched. He felt like he was going to explode with the pain. And then he was consumed by the flames..._

"No!" The Doctor fell off the seat, the pain of his dream disappearing. _But what was it?_ He thought. Then he smelt something. Burning. "What?" he exclaimed. Getting up, he saw the TARDIS was on fire. Huge flames erupted all over. "What?" Clambering to the controls, he pulled the monitor screen round. His eyes widened as he saw what was happening. It was about to go into the future.

"What?"

Then the TARDIS crashed.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that. When I thought of the idea I decided to make it an introduction to a bigger story that I plan on writing. Don't know when I'll post it, though. Might take ages...**

**Anyway, keep an eye out for it, and please read and review.**


End file.
